Dimensional Explorers
by Raptor Pilot
Summary: When the humans who died in one dimension begin to find new life in another, the first of these must find out why and fix it before it's too late. Intense violence and language.
1. Death

The giant guns of six Battleships unleash hell, the medium guns of five Heavy Cruisers did the same, 20 Light Cruisers also helped, and even the small guns of 135 Destroyers and Destroyer Escorts boomed out shells.

Over 4,000 small landing craft were used to put troops ashore.

The largest naval assault to date, and Logan was gonna be one of the first men to hit the beach.

The landing craft bobbed up and down, just about everyone got sick. If they didn't get sick because they were bouncing up and down like a cork, you got sick because someone else got sick.

Eventually even Logan's iron stomach failed him. He climbed up the ledge of the craft and threw up over the side.

Partially digested steak and eggs, a hardy meal for a rough day, went to the fish and sharks.

As he jumped back down a bullet dinged the top of his helmet.

"Holy shit!"

He had never once been shot at in his life. This was gonna be his first, and potentially last, battle.

Like many soldiers, he carried a crucifix around his neck. Like many soldiers he didn't think it would make a difference. Like many soldiers, he took it out and said a short prayer anyways.

Nearby they heard a massive explosion.

One of the adjacent landing craft took a direct hit from artillery. Ultimately, everyone disintegrated.

As they began to get close to the beach they heard the waves lapping on the shore.

Logan decided if he survived the war, he would visit this place later and see what it was like without the horror that was about to ensue.

The craft skidded to a halt on the ground, and a soldier began to lower the ramp.

The second they could see the pillboxes, the Germans opened up on them with heavy machine gun fire. Soldiers in the front of the boat didn't have a chance to move before they got slaughtered.

Logan was near the back of the boat and saw that he wouldn't get out through the front, so he climbed up over the side.

The water was on the deep side, but Logan was a solid 6'2 and could JUST reach the bottom. A few other people who weren't so tall clinged onto him in desperation. They nearly got him killed.

When he got on the beach, his mind went to his training. Find cover, anywhere!

There were a few Czech Hedgehog tank obstacles. He ran to the closest one and hunkered down.

He heard 30 or 40 shots ding off the hedgehog he was hiding behind. The Germans had no shortage of firepower.

He heard one of the DD, Duplex Drive, "swimming tanks" behind him. He turned around and glanced at it.

About that time one of the 88mm flak guns in the bunkers opened up and set the tank on fire.

Which in turn blew up the ammo rack, taking the turret off the tank, and killing the entire crew.

The incredible explosion disoriented him. His ears rang and it made his vision goes fuzzy for a while.

He looked around, and saw hundreds of his brothers in arms were already dead.

Someone had to do something.

Someone DID do something.

"THE ONLY MAN ON THIS BEACH IS GONNA BE A DEAD ONE! MOVE!"

Driven by these words, Logan decided to get up and run.

He couldn't stay here. Sooner or later artillery or one of the anti tank guns WOULD find him.

He was running towards a small rise in the ground that was close to the enemy bunkers.

Meaning the anti tank guns wouldn't be able to aim low enough, and artillery wouldn't have the shell arc to hit them.

It was about 10 feet from that rise that he felt like he was punched in the leg with a metal fist.

He stumbled and fell, but he quickly got up and made it into cover.

"I THINK I GOT ONE!"

He looked at his leg.

It was covered in blood. He'd been shot.

Something was wrong though. He didn't think he should be bleeding THIS much.

He took a look in the wound and saw blood spraying out. He paled from blood loss and from realization. His femoral artery had been sliced.

"MEDIC! … MEDIC!"

Unfortunatley, the medics were already overworked. He wouldn't get help in time.

He began to contemplate what he could've done better.

'I didn't fire a single fucking shot! What's the point of giving me a gun if I'm too much of a coward to use it!? DAMMIT!'

He had to come to peace with himself and God in just a few minutes, because he was dead. There were no two ways about it. He was gonna die.

Already he began to feel light headed.

Then he heard a voice.

'Do you wish to live after this life?'

He didn't speak aloud. He still had enough sense to not seem like a lunatic, even if other people were talking to their moms right now.

'Are… are you God?'

'You could say that.'

'I'm gonna die aren't I?'

'Yes, but if you'd like, I can offer you life after.'

'I would love to live after this.'

'Good, because bad things are about to happen, and we need your help.'

'What?'

'You'll find out in about 50 seconds.'

About that time his vision began to go dark, and indeed exactly 50 seconds after the voice stopped talking, he lost consciousness and soon died.


	2. Brave New World

"Ugh."

Logan's eyes blinked open for a second, but he closed them when the bright light of the sun went into them.

The first thing he noticed was that he heard waves. He was still on the beach.

After taking some time to get used to the light, his eyes adjusted, and he realized he wasn't on the beach. He was just on A beach.

"Wh- where am I?"

He quickly remember the conversation he had with the voice in his head.

"I'm dead. I get it now. This must be the afterlife."

He tried to stand up, but a sharp pain in his thigh forced him back down.

"Ok so this clearly isn't the afterlife if I can feel pain. So where am I?"

"Oh you're awake!"

Logan turned around to be met with some kind of… creature.

It was a Riolu. *You know what it looks like so I won't bother describing its normal features* She was around 5'2 and maybe 130 pounds.

Logan's heart began to race and he reached for his Garand.

He found it and grabbed it, noticing it felt much heavier than it should have.

"What's that?"

"Don't come any closer!"

"Whoah calm down. I won't hurt you."

"Just what are you?"

"That's a silly question. I'm a Riolu. My name is Rita. Who are you. Your colors are a bit off for a Snivy."

"A what?"

"You, don't know what a Snivy is? You must've hit your head real bad to not even remember your species."

"I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Logan, I'm human, and I remember everything."

"You don't look like a human to me."

"What?"

"Take a look at yourself."

He did and he was indeed no longer human. He dropped his gun in shock, the muzzle burying itself in the sand.

Physically he had shrunk to about 5'4 and probably only weighed about 150 points.

He was a bit darker than a normal Snivy. His body was a more dark green like you find on camouflage instead of the usual bright lime green. His belly was normal though. He also had the robe like features coming from his neck, and the leafy tail. He found his skin was replaced by hardened scales and his face was more like a muzzle now.

"What… happened to me?"

"You said your name was Logan? You're a little strange, but I suppose it's a big world out there. I'm sure stranger things have happened."

"I suppose."

Logan slung his rifle over his shoulder and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

He stopped.

"Shit, I don't know."

"Would you like to come live with me? You don't seem bad and if what you say is true you're homeless."

"*Sigh* Alright."

"What's that on your back?"

"It's a standard issue M1 Garand rifle. Do you guys not have guns here?"

"Never heard of a gun, so I'm gonna guess no."

Logan looks up and whispers to himself.

"Am I even in the same plane of existence anymore?"

"Hm?"

"It's nothing. Let's go. Actually can I take a minute to try and find the rest of my things?"

"Go ahead."

Logan looks around for any of his other belongings and finds his water canteen and .45 service pistol. Nothing else came with him, not even his clothes.

When he finishes seasrching they head out.

"So what were you doing before you came here?"

"I was a solider, you know what that is yes? *Rita nods* Me and thousands of my brothers in arms were assaulting a beach that an enemy held. I was shot in the leg and bled out."

"Who is this enemy?"

"They're called Nazis. They're the worst group in history. They've already conquered much of the land around them and their ultimate goal is world domination. They'll kill and torture anyone who gets in their way."

"How long has this fight been going?"

"We call it a war. World War II to be exact. It's the second time almost every landmass on our planet has taken part in a war. And it's been going for 5 years. Millions have died."

"I can't even begin to imagine that many dead."

"That's why we have to stop them. My group, my country as we call it, is the most powerful that the Allies, the group against the Nazis and their friends, has."

"Quite a burden."

"Well my country has millions like me. I'm just one tiny body in a conflict so massive the scale has never been seen before."

"Do you think you did your part?"

"No. it was my first tast of combat, and I panicked. I didn't even fire a shot from my weapon. I did nothing."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm the one who should be apologizing to my country. I let her down."

Rita decides not to press further on that subject, so she changed it.

"What does that… Garand was it? Do?"

"It fires a piece of metal out at high speeds."

"Can you show me?"

"I would but all my extra ammo was in my clothes. I've only got 8 shots in this thing. Then it's useless."

"What about the small one?"

"Same deal, but a shorter range. Also had extra ammo in my clothes. This one only has 7 shots before I have to discard it."

"Better make em count then I suppose."

"Yep."

"We're here."


	3. New Home New Friend

They arrived at the top of a cliff overlooking the beach and ocean.

"You sleep out here?"

"Not exactly. Help me move this false bush."

They lifted the bush up and Logan was surprised to find a staircase below it.

"That's neat."

"Yeah my parents loved to make secret entrances to their homes."

"How many homes did you have in your life."

"I've had 3."

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead."

"How… how old are you?"

"17."

"What happened?"

"They were explorers. They were on a mountain and there was an avalanche."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. They died doing what they loved."

Rita pulled out a second hay bed and Logan sat down in it. He was glad to get off his leg. Which had been hurting him for the entire time.

He began to rub his leg and he noticed his hand ran across a nasty scar on his thigh, right where he had been shot.

"Oof, that's bad."

"Hm?"

"Look at that."

"Ouch."

The scar didn't have any particular shape, but it was about an inch higher than the rest of the scales.

"Well it won't be too bad. You're a Snivy, just lay in the sun for a few hours. Should heal right up."

"I can do that?"

"Yeah, you're a Grass Type. Sunlight helps heal and reenergize you."

"That'll be handy. In that case…"

Logan pulls his bed towards the front of the cave where the sunlight came in.

He laid back in the bed and smiled.

"Mm. This does feel nice. What did you say this place was called?"

"I didn't."

"So what's it called?"

"Sharpedo Bluff."

"*Yawn* I'm gonna take a quick nap."

"Go ahead. You can't help it."

Logan tucked his tail into his hands and basically coiled up like a snake.

3 hours later…

Logan flicked his tongue out and smelled something heavenly. He woke up with a growling stomach.

"What's cookin?"

"Food. Good food."

Logan stood up and stretched out.

"Man that was the best nap I've ever had."

"Looks like it did the trick too."

Logan remembered why he took the nap in the first place and looked at his leg.

"That's incredible."

The scar was completely gone. New tough scales had already replaced it.

He felt heat on his back and guessed Rita was using a fire.

He instinctively flicked his tongue out.

"Is that steak?"

"Not quite. It's ground beef."

"You guys have cows here?"

"Not sure what that is, but what we have are feral Miltanks. They aren't sentient like us."

Logan saw that Rita was grilling, and actually doing a good job of it. He noticed that there were wheat buns, cheese, bacon, all that good stuff.

(I live in Tennessee, grills and barbecues are the way we go alright. And even before we moved here, my favorite food has always been, a nice, juicy, BURGER!)

"Guess that the food isn't particularly different in this world. We have those back home too."

"Then that's one thing to be happy about right?"

"MHM! My country is known for its burgers."

When Rita finished cooking Logan picked out his combinated of ingredients and began to eat. He chose cheese, bacon, and ketchup.

Normally snakes couldn't chew, but he seamed to have a normal set of teeth in addition to his fangs.

He took a bite.

*Flashback. 6 years ago.*

13 year old Logan comes back in from baseball practice. Dad drove him home.

"Hi Logan. Hi sweetie."

"Hey mom."

"How was practice?"

"It was alright. Still get tired too early according to coach."

"It's fine honey. You know we love you."

"I know."

"I made your favorite."

"I love burgers!"

"They'll be ready in just a minute."

Logan and his dad set the table as his mom finishes the burgers.

Logan sits down as his mouth begins to water.

When his moms serves the family he begins to dig in. He never got tired of this food. He could eat it every day for every meal and he'd never get tired of it.

*End flashback*

"Logan!"

"Huh?"

"You haven't eaten more than a bite. Is something wrong?"

"That… was incredibly wierd."

"You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I'm, not sure what I just saw."

"What happened?"

"I took a bite and the flavor was so familiar, that I was suddenly back on my world, in my home. I was a kid again, coming home from practice with my dad. Mom was making the same burgers you made me today."

"Is that a compliment?"

"I think so. That's never happened to me before."

"Are your parents still alive?"

"Yeah, but I imagine that they'll be getting some bad news soon. A soldier is gonna appear at their front door and tell them I was killed in the line of duty. They'll be devastated."

"What are they like?"

"My dad is, brave, true, but he is a nice man. Qualities I tried to be myself. He served in the last World War. I fear he'd be ashamed if he knew that I completely failed to do my duty. My mom was kind, caring, wouldn't hurt anyone. I love them both. *Short pause* I miss em."

Rita pats his back to comfort him.

"It's alright. *Longer pause* Your food is gonna get cold. You should eat up."

"Yeah. You're right."

They ate in silence.

When they finished, the sun was starting to go down.

"Well, this has been the worst day of my life, but it had a bit of a promising end. It makes me wonder, what's gonna happen next."

"Whatever it is, I'll be there with you."

"Thanks Rita. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would've happened to me."

"Don't be so dramatic. There's lots of good people in the village we went through. I'm sure you'd have been fine."

"Perhaps, but thank you anyways."


	4. 3 to 9

June 7th, 1944

"Hello Logan."

"Where am I?"

"Technically this is what's called, 'The Dreamscape,' but it's also a way for me to contact you."

"I remember you. You're the voice I heard before I died."

"Indeed I am. You seem troubled."

"I'm just worried."

"Are you concerned about the battle? About what happened after you died?"

"I'm not sure. So much is going on."

"Well it may help you find a bit of solace if I show you how it went."

The blurry but colorful background faded, and Logan was back on Omaha Beach. American soldiers were trying to take care of the dead, and seemed to not be concerned about enemy fire anymore.

"We… actually won?"

"It would seem that way, yes."

"Well you were right. That does help a little bit, but I have so many things to worry about still. Why am I here? What's this trouble you spoke of? What world am I even in?"

"Unfortunately I can't tell you. If I did then you wouldn't experience the personal, spiritual, and physical growth that you need to do this. I'm truly sorry Logan."

"What's YOUR name?"

"I know that if I tell you, you'll tell your partner and both of you will tell everyone else, and sooner or later, someone will figure out something is badly wrong if I'm contacting you. There will be mass panic."

"So I imagine you're this world's god or somethin."

"Alright alright. You're correct. My name is Arceus. Do not, under any circumstances, tell anyone. Not even your friend Rita."

"I understand, but what if she gets stubborn about asking?"

"If that happens, just tell her that higher powers forbid it. She'll understand."

"I hope so. I may have to trust her for now, but that doesn't mean I know who she is. We haven't known each other for a full day."

"Logan, I put you there, near Rita, for a reason. You and her will click. You will connect. You will become the greatest of allies, and only you and her can do what must be done. When things are at their darkest, she will have your back."

"I hope so."

"I actually have a question for you. Here you are, talking to a god, and you seem very calm about it. Why?"

"You're not any god I was raised to fear/respect. I don't know you. To me, you're just another body. No disrespect of course."

"I understand. It's just odd to be addressed so casually. Normally when I talk to someone it's 'I'm sorry this,' and 'forgive me that,' and 'I'm not worthy.' It is nice to be spoken to when not being talked up to. Refreshing I must admit. I shall speak to you soon."

Back in reality…

"Hey. Wake up."

"Hm?"

"I made breakfast. We're gonna need the energy."

Logan looked out the mouth of the cave.

"The sun hasn't even started to rise yet."

"I know, but I have a job, and it's a tough schedule. I'm not gonna let you live with me for free. You need to make your own cash."

Still half asleep, Logan mumbles before something intelligible comes out of his mouth."

"Mmmmmbrrrr ok."

Logan groggily gets up. He flicks his tongue out and smells pancakes and scrambled eggs.

Logan yawns loudly, mouth extending to almost impossibly large size due his snake jaw bones.

"Got any syrup?"

"Yep."

Logan locates the table and sits down. Fresh hotcakes are in front of him. A side of scrambled eggs accompany.

Logan grabs the syrup and pours a generous portion of it on his pancakes.

While he was waking up, he finished his food. Only to see Rita had already cleaned up and she quickly took his plate.

'She's quick.'

"Now come on."

"Yeah ok."

After a short 3 minute walk, they arrived.

A green Keckleon was waiting for them. He was about 5'10 and perhaps 175 pounds.

"Good morning Rita."

Logan had seen this creature before as they were walking through the town. He remember seeing this creature in front of a big tent. A REALLY, big tent. Probably about 100 feet by 20 feet.

"Who is this?"

"This is Logan. He got lost so I took him in. I'm not gonna let him be a freeloader though, so he's with me tonight."

Logan nods to confirm.

"That's fine. You'll need the help tonight. Big shipment."

"How many cases?"

"I got 400 if I counted right. 80 TM cases, 100 berry cases, 100 seed cases, 80 accessory cases, and 40 cases full of bags and boxes to replace the old ones."

"Oof. I'll get to work. Can you show Logan the ropes while I get started?"

"No problem."

Keckleon proceeds to explain how the job works.

"Basically we take the old merchandise, berries and seeds in particular, and put them in bags to be sent to the Cafe to be recycled. Replace the old box they were stored in with a new one and fill it up. It takes time to learn where everything goes, but just do your best. That's it, but it require a lot of strength. Some of these items are quite heavy. A case of TMs can weigh up to 60 pounds."

"Understood. I'll get workin."

"Here, take this. You'll need it to open the cases."

Keckleon hands him a box cutter.

"Thank you."

"For now join Rita. Stick with her for now."

Logan heads over to join Rita, who had already unloaded, set up, and replaced 10 cases.

3 hours later…

The sun was coming up, but they were only halfway done with work.

While they were working on the TMs, Logan found himself getting tired and hot. Unfortunately he didn't have sweat glands, so he had to suck it up and deal with it.

"HMPH!"

Logan picked up another case of TMs, but his strength began to fade, and he had to set it down.

He looked over at Rita, who was sweating, but still going strong.

"How do you do this?"

"It's hard. Takes a while to build the strength necessary. Though I may have a trick for you. Snivy's have very strong vines in their shoulders. Try using those to pick these up."

Logan tried to find the muscles that controlled those vines, but he couldn't find them.

"Where are the muscles for them?"

"There aren't any. It's… they're… how do I explain this? The vines, they're just there. That's all I can say."

With this in mind Logan tried again, and after a few minutes he did find them, and once they appeared, he could control them like any other muscle.

Like vines back home, these were incredibly strong and flexible. He found that he could lift the 60 pound box with little effort. In fact, he couldn't even feel the extra weight on his feet. Amazing considering that the box weighed 40% of his total body weight.

After a grand total of 6 hours, they finished with the last case, and the cleanup. The sun was well up past this point and the store was about 10 minutes from opening.

Rita did far more, but Logan still did a good bit of work.

Evn with the vines assisting him, Logan was exhausted. Rita still had some energy despite her fur being glistening with sweat.

(If anyone thinks being part of the stock crew at a store is easy, they are dead wrong. It requires A LOT of strength and patience. I've lost 25 pounds in 7 months, and that's with eating more fast food than I normally do. You burn calories like it's going out of style.)

"How- how do you do this every day?"

"It's tough it really is. I've been doin this for a few months."

"Good pay?"

"Yep. I get extra pay since it's a night shift, I get discounts other shoppers don't get, and I get first dibs on new items."

"Pretty *Pant* neat."

"That's about how I felt after my first day."

"I used to say, 'If you ain't sweatin you ain't tryin,' now I literally can't sweat!"

"Snivy's usually cool themselves off by laying in the shade, unfortunately that won't fly with this job."

Logan yawned.

"Excellent work as usual Rita. Not bad Logan. Here's the pay for you both."

Keckleon handed Rita 1,000 Poke, and handed Logan 500.

"You both do good work. Keep it up."

After picking up a few items, Rita and Logan decided to head for home.

Logan was concerned however.

'I doubt this is what I'm supposed to do in this world. Then again, Arceus didn't tell me how long I was supposed to be here. Maybe I'm gonna need some time to make a bit of a living for myself before it's time to help.'

Logan decided to just go with it for now. He would stick with Rita until something else happened.

He wouldn't have to wait long.


	5. Wesley

June 14th, 1944

Logan yawned. He'd been working every night for a week. He was starting to get stronger, but it would still be a while before he can do what Rita manages.

Today however, would be an unwelcome change.

"Mornin Logan."

"Mmmmmm mornin."

"You're not a morning person are you?"

"I'm not a 'so early it's still dark, morning' person."

"Well maybe this'll cheer you up. We have work off today."

"So why'd you wake me up?"

"Because if you are new to this world, you new to practice sparing."

"… What?"

"Yeah you'd best learn how to fight. While the job I work is nice, I want to be like my parents, I want to be an Explorer. Unfortunately times have changed. To show how committed you are, you have to pay a fee. One I can't afford right now. I would prefer to start with a partner. Perhaps you could accompany me?"

"I got nothin better to do."

"Then you definitely need some sparing lessons."

2 hours later…

"Ugh… mercy."

"Wow, you're… pretty pathetic."

"Thanks. Ow."

Logan was bruised in a number of spots, even lost some blood from his nose.

Rita, on the other hand, was spotless. She was beating the ever loving fuck out of him.

"Alright. First thing's first. Stop trying to use your fists so much. You're not like me. You are not a Fighting Type. You're a Grass Type. Use those vines as offensive and defensive weapons."

"Ok."

Logan staggered on his feet.

30 minutes later…

"Well… you hit me for once."

Rita FINALLY had a wound, as minor it was. Logan managed to graze her with a Vine Whip.

Logan was beaten even further.

"This isn't fun anymore."

"You can move your feet as you move the vines, you know that right? You keep standing still."

"I… did not."

"*Sighs* Again."

"Again."

"Again."

"Again."

A number of hours, and five 10 minute breaks later…

"Well… you've, gotten better. Somewhat."

Logan had seen better days to say the least.

Rita finally had a few good marks on her, but that was about it.

"Alright, we're done."

"Thank God."

Logan fell backwards.

He coughed a few times and spat.

"THAT'S MY FUCKING TOOTH!"

One of his molar teeth had come out from one of Rita's brutal punches.

"I didn't hold back. I never do."

"This is serious! I need to see a dentist!"

"Be glad it isn't one of your fangs. You need those."

"This isn't funny!"

"Yeah it's pretty pathetic. I'm not that strong, you're just built like a pencil."

"I hate you."

"I wonder why."

"Just lay down and take a nap. Most of your wounds will be fixed after a few hours sleep."

*Growl*

"Sorry. Hungry."

After a quick lunch, Logan went to sleep.

That night…

"*Panting* Gotta hide. There's nowhere to hide. No, there's… it's a long shot, but it's my only shot."

A brown furred creature enters the cave.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

"Huh?"

"HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"Calm down!"

Rita took out a lighter and lit the torches on the wall.

(Fact, the cigarette lighter was invented before the match.)

The creature that woke them was 5'6 and maybe 140 pounds. Seemed rather thin.

It was an Eevee.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry Mr. but I had to do this. My name is Wesley, I prefer Wes, but I needed to eat and so I… tried to swipe some food from someone but he chased me down shouting he was gonna kill me."

"Who?"

"WHERE IS THAT STUPID BALL OF FUR! IM GONNA SET **HIS** TAIL ON FIRE!"

"That's him."

A Charizard stepped in. He was a big guy. 6'4 and probably 240 pounds.

"Ah. That's bad."

"Who are you? Are you with HIM!?"

"Whoah calm down. I'm sure we can talk this out."

He attacked Rita with a Wing Attack. The X2 move nearly knocking her out right then and there.

"Save it! I'm gonna fry this prick, and anyone who gets in my way."

He loomed over Logan.

"Eep."

"Are you gonna move?"

"Just… one sec please."

Logan used his vines to reach his pistol.

He put it in his hands.

"What is tha-"

BANG!

Clank.

The spent brass case hit the ground. Shortly thereafter, the body of the Charizard did. Missing half of his head.

This was the first sentient creature he had ever killed. The weight hit him hard.

He felt like he had too though. That his life was in jeopardy if he didn't.

Both Wes and Rita were stunned. This hulking giant was dead, like that.

"You… you killed that guy."

"He was gonna kill us. I- I felt threatened. I had to."

"Wes… please tell me you and him are from out of town."

"We are."

"Good. That means people here won't come looking for him."

"Throw him in the water?"

"You bet Logan."

The three of them picked up his body and tossed it in the ocean below. Water filled his body and he soon sank to the bottom.

They quickly got to work cleaning the blood out.

"This didn't happen. Right?"

"What didn't happen?"

"Good."

"Can I stay here?"

"*Sigh* These are my two children."

June 15th, 1944, 0800 (8am)

Dreamscape…

"Logan."

"Arceus."

"I saw what you did."

"Aaaaaand…"

"I don't CONDONE it, but I do, understand. You're a soldier. You're trained to kill those who try to kill you. I must ask that you attempt to refrain from that unless in the most extreme circumstances."

"I kind of have to. Only got 14 shots left between both guns."

"You know what I mean."

"Alright alright. Hey, who is this Wesley?"

"His parents left when he was just 15. He's been surviving by thieving and trickery for two years now. Don't judge him too harshly. He did what he had to do to survive, and that's what life is about. Survival."

"Did you plan for us to meet?"

"I didn't plan for it, but it shouldn't make a difference. In fact, his skills in being sneaky, stealthy, could prove beneficial. Keep him around."

"Rita already agreed to let him live with us."

"I know, but I knew you were in the fence about it."

"Hm."

"It's time for you to awaken. Stay safe."


	6. The Guildmasters

July 15th, 1944, 0600…

After over a month of the trio working and saving money, they finally had enough to join the Explorer's Guild.

Since they were likely to be given a room, they packed up their belongings, including Logan's weapons. He had recently improvised a holster out of a scarf. He tied it tightly around his waist and stuck the gun between his scales and the scarf. 'American ingenuity' he called it.

"So what's the deal with this place Rita? Why do you wanna work here so much?"

"A few reasons. One, I've told you I want to be an Explorer. Two it's the closest one. Three, it's been open for over 200 years, which doesn't happen if it's a substandard Guild. Four, the Guildmasters are legendary heroes."

"Heroes you say?"

"Yeah. They helped save the entire world 200 years ago!"

"And they're still alive?"

"Well only one of them is more than 50."

"Wait… how does that work?"

"Well they changed history by going back in time."

"How is THAT possible?"

"The oldest of them is what we call a Legendary. She's been around for a long time and has limited control of time itself."

"She sounds powerful."

"Oh she is. I've seen her in action once. It was impressive."

"I imagine she's in charge."

"Not quite."

"Who could possibly have more authority than her in this kind of situation?"

"The one who came up with the plan to save the world."

"What are their names?"

"They were born in a world and time where names weren't a thing, so they just go by their species. Dusknoir, Celebi, and Sceptile. Sceptile is the leader."

"They sound cool."

"You better believe it Wes."

(You know the layout of the Guild if you played the games, if not just look up a map.)

"This place used to look different and once had a different name. Used to be called Wigglytuff's Guild. When he passed on the second in command Chatot took over. After a number of years, the heroes appeared and the original Guilmaster, Wigglytuff, had given orders that if they were found, the Guild was to be turned over to them. They redesigned and renamed it."

Where the Wigglytuff building once stood, was a concrete dome stripped green, pink, and grey. 'Explorer's Guild' was proudly displayed above the entrance.

(In this world there is no footprint grate as anthro Pokémon tend to have more human-like feet. Security is actually minimal because the Guildmasters are confident they are strong enough to beat any intruder.)

They descended down the ladders and ended up in the gathering area.

It was empty.

"Maybe they aren't awake yet."

"Probably not. Let's just relax for a bit."

0700…

The double doors opened and a pink creature walked out.

She was very pretty, if a bit short for her status.

5'6 only about 160 pounds. A lightweight frame that her wings could carry when needed.

"Oh. Hello."

"Hello Celebi."

"Wait, THIS, is Celebi? She's a… a bit short don't you think?"

"*Scoffs* Only the thousandth time I've heard that one."

"Sorry. Just expecting someone more grand."

"I'm used to it. Nevermind that. Who are you and what do you wish? And… what's that on your back… and on your hip?"

She had spotted his guns.

"They're uh… prototype ranged weapons."

"Okaaaaaaay."

"Moving on. I'm Rita, this is Logan, and that's Wes. We wish to join up. *She slings off her pack. It makes a loud clanking from the coins inside.* This should cover the fee."

"I'll have to talk to Dusknoir and Sceptile, but they shouldn't have any objections."

"Are they still sleeping?"

"Yeah. They love to stay up late and wake up late."

"Agreed."

"Logan…"

"When should we expect them to be up?"

"30 minutes."

0730…

After a while of small talk, they sat in awkward silence. Until finally the others walked out.

Dusknoir was 6'2 and probably about 220. Pretty big guy all and all.

Scpetile was another story altogether.

It wasn't just his 6'3 and 185 pound lithe frame. It was his powerful looking legs, battle scarred body, and aura of leadership.

It didn't take Logan and Wes long to realize, this guy was in charge! No doubt about it.

He had the appearance that DARED people to question his choices. They felt like if you challenged his decision, you better have a damn good reason!

"Hm? Who are they?"

"They are hopeful new recruits Dusknoir."

Sceptile scanned them quickly, but he quickly did a double take with his eyes on Logan. Not his weapons. Logan himself.

"Hm. Interesting."

His voice was deep and authoritative.

"What is?"

"… Nothing Celebi."

After the group quickly looked them over, Sceptile nodded his head. Affirmation.

"They'll do. I think they've got potential, but we'll see how they do."

"Ok. Dusknoir would you do the honors?"

"Right. It's odd that we get new recruits first thing in the morning, but it won't change protocol. Take the day to get settled in and get familiar with the place. If you have any questions I'm holding down the fort today. Don't be shy about asking. You're room 13, head down that hall, and there's a ladder at the end that leads down another floor. You'll be on the left hand side. We'll register your team first thing tomorrow, so start thinking of a name."

"Thank you Guildmasters."

"Please, no need for formalities. Just call us by name."

"*Whispering* Sheesh, everyone drops the proper titles here."

Only Sceptile seemed to have heard that, as his head titled ever so slightly, but he didn't comment.

After they went down and found their room, they quickly set it up. They decided to let the others teams leave before going around the place.

While they were looking at the notice boards, Dusknoir came up to them.

"Ome quick thing, we use the new radios around here. It's a bit unreliable, but it speeds up communications. So here."

Dusknoir tossed a handheld radio, which Rita caught.

"Thank you much."

"No trouble. It's standard here."

They took a while to get everything together, they had a couple questions, but Dusknoir answered them quite easily.

Soon enough, everyone returned, and Sceptile made the announcement at dinner that there was a new team. He introduced them and told them that you could either eat in the Mess Hall, or if they wanted some privacy, in their room.

Tomorrow would be their first day.


	7. The First Day

July 15th, 1944, 2300 (11pm)…

"So before we go to bed, what are we gonna call our team?"

"… I've… never been good with names."

"I'm only here because I don't have to be a thief to survive anymore. It's between you and Logan."

"Wait, you were a thief…"

"Yeah. What of that?"

"Listen. He's a thief, you don't know what mercy means, and I killed someone."

"Yeah, we all have issues."

"The Anti-Heroes. We do good, but we have done bad before."

"That's not a bad idea."

"I think it's alright."

"That wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be."

July 16th, 1944, 0800…

"Get up! It's time to get to work!"

They didn't know who said it, because all they heard was the voice, and a furious banging on their door.

Rita stood up and stretched.

Logan and Wes didn't move.

She gave Wes a kick to the gut, which woke him quite quickly, and did the same to Logan, which didn't elicit the tiniest response.

"*Sigh* I'm making chocolate chip pancakes."

"I'll have 20!"

Logan shot right up.

"Hey… you're not making breakfast! You're breaking my heart!"

"Just get your guns and get ready."

After rubbing his eyes, Logan did get ready. Slinging his rifle over his shoulder, and stuffing the pistol in the scarf holster.

The day didn't start in the gathering area, it started in the Mess Hall, which Logan was grateful for.

There were at least a dozen teams, some of them were clearly experienced because they had battle scars and wore valuable items.

Many of them saw Logan's guns and began to whisper to each other.

0830…

"Alright everyone, into the Gathering Hall."

Sceptile's deep voice pierced the chatter with ease.

Everyone threw away their scraps and walked outside.

When they all gathered, Sceptile addressed them. The trio were standing next to him.

Logan could feel his heart rate increase. Standing next to him was so, exhilarating. He didn't know much about him, but he just had this aura around him.

"Keepin it short today because as many of you noticed, we have a new team. This is Rita, Logan, and Wesley."

"You can call me Wes."

"Anyways, I want you all to just get to work while I go through the paces with the new guys."

"YES SIR!"

The teams dispersed.

'This guy reminds me of a General.'

Sceptile took them to the back room while Dusknoir and Celebi went to do, whatever the other leaders do.

"Lucky day for you. You get to join me."

"Indeed. I personally haven't heard much about you, but you seem to have this air of authority and power around you."

Sceptile raised and eye ridge, but again, didn't make any comment.

"Anyways, first thing is we need registration. Team name please."

"We're the Anti-Heroes. We're not… the most innocent of people."

"Neither was Dusknoir. I'll turn a blind eye to any past crimes, but commit any now… you'll be sorry."

He let that threat hang for a few seconds.

He wrote the name down.

"I see you already have a pack, so I'll just take that out of the pile, and here you go.

Sceptile pushed a pile of items to them.

There were three badges, two more radios, and a trio of scarves.

Each scarf had a note on it.

Fury.

Courage.

Toughness.

"I should take the Courage Scarf."

Before Wes can grab it, Logan swipes it.

"Mine!"

"Trust me, that's a bad idea."

"Calm down Wes. Here."

Logan tossed him the Toughness Scarf.

Rita grabbed the Fury Scarf.

"Right, follow me."

Sceptile walked out and climbed the ladder to the Notice Boards.

"Now, I'll give you the option. Request or Outlaw?"

"Request? *Logan looks at Rita, who nods* Request."

"Ok."

Sceptile thumbed through the requests.

"Maybe… this one. *Pulls out an envelope* I said you have potential, so I'm not making it easy, but it won't be too tough either."

Rita takes it and reads it.

"Let's see what we got.

'Im freezing up here! I'm not built for this. I need help.

Jeff. Species: Treecko'

Short and to the point. The place is called Frost Peak. 8th floor."

"No wonder he's freezing. A Grass Type like that? In a cold place? Just, forget it."

"Oh that's why, he's a Grass Type? *Sceptile shoots an odd look, but again, keeps quiet* … HEY WAIT A MINUTE! IM A GRASS TYPE!"

"I did say I wouldn't make it easy."

"I'm gonna need rescuing after this I bet."

Frost Peak F1, 1200…

"Fuck me it's cold."

"*Sigh* Wes get ready for a lot of complaining."

As they began their quest, Rita took the lead. She was the most experienced.

They encountered the hostile Pokémon every now and then, but overall, it was kinda quiet.

"Not too many opponents here. Sounds like our job just got a lot easier."

Suddenly, Wes got attacked from behind. They all paused. They couldn't see who had launched the attack.

Whigh bought the enemy time to fire another Icy Wind at Wes.

And then Wes' Run Away ability activated.

"Wha- What's happening? NO! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! **THIS ISN'T RIIIIIIGHT!** "

Wes panicked and pushed past Logan, who went to see what was attacking them. Rita grabbed him and held him.

Rita heard a few grunts and Vine Whips, and then Logan came back.

"What's with him?"

"It's his ability. Once his health is down past half, he panics and runs away."

"Fuck this."

Logan takes his Courage Scarf off, removes the Toughness Scarf from Wes, and switches them.

The Courage Scarf supresses the Run Away ability. Wes calms down.

"I did try to tell you I should have the Courage Scarf."

"Yeah yeah yeah, just keep going."

F4…

The group were making good time. So far they were in good shape too. They were starting to think they'd be back in time for lunch.

They thought that, and they were wrong.

"Sh. I hear something…"

Thye heard A LOT of movement just ahead. Unfortunately, that was the last room. The room that had the stairway.

"Everyone be ready. Sounds like a lot of em."

The second Rita walked into the room, she saw how many enemies there were.

15 of em.

"Get in here! I'm gonna need the help!"

The charged in and got ready for the rush of enemies.

Logan Vine Whiped a Sneasel and knocked it out quickly.

14 to go.

Wes kept back behind Logan and fired a Shadow Ball. The long range attack hit a Snorunt and knocked it out as well.

13 to go.

Rita didn't actually use a move. She just ran up to a nearby Sneasel, grabbed it, and punched it in the face.

12 left.

Only a single Snover launched an attack, an Icy Wind, which missed. The others all closed in.

They repeated their moves, with largely the same results. Except Wes missed his attack.

Ten to go.

Again they all closed in. Next turn, they would start attacking.

"FUCK! WE'RE SURROUNDED!"

Another Vine Whip, another KO, a quick Bite, another KO, another punch in the face, another KO.

(Unlike in the games, these guys didn't start at level 5.)

Seven left.

Seven enemies who are very much NOT knocked out, pissed off, and wanting payback.

A pair of attacks hit both Logan and Rita, and three hit Wes.

"To hell with this."

Wes ripped his Courage Scarf off.

Run Away activated.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WANNA GO HOME!"

(If you ever had an Eevee as your partner in Explorers of Sky, you know exactly what I'm talking about.)

Logan and Rita knocked out another pair.

Two more followed Wes as he ran out.

Three left.

Two more attacks hit Logan. This time Ice Type attacks.

They nearly brought him to his knees.

He grabbed his Garand and was about to shoot, when he had a better idea.

Already in melee range, all he had to do was wind up and swing the rife butt at a nearby Glaceon.

THUNK!

The Glaceon collapsed. Bleeding from the head.

Rita finally used a proper attack, and used a Force Palm on a Snowver.

One left.

The Snorunt hit Logan with an Ice Shard. This one did bring him to his knees, but it didn't out him on ass.

He stood up and attacked with another Vine Whip. This one significantly stronger than the others.

Room clear.

"That last one felt good."

"As a Snivy, you have the Overgrowth ability. When you're on your last legs, and Grass Type attacks you make are about 50% stronger."

"Handy."

"Well let's go find Wes."

They took about 15 steps when they found him. Courage Scarf on once again.

"Just kept my distance until I calmed down. Then took them out at range."

They rested by the stairs for a bit before they moved on.

F8…

The cold was really starting to take its toll on Logan.

"ACHOO!"

"GEEZE! You scared me."

"*Sniffs* I'm sorry."

In about two more minutes they found the Treecko.

"You must be Jeff."

He looked more blue than green.

"Y-yes."

"Let's get you out of here."

"Th-thanks."

They started hearing a clicking sound.

They faced Logan. His teeth were chattering.

"S-STOP STARING! LETS GO ALREADY!"

They teleported out.

They ended up in front of the Request Board.

"Whoah. That is… that is disorienting. Wait, we're back? Just like that?"

"Handy huh Logan?"

"Damn straight."

Jeff thanked them, gave them their reward, consisting of a Reviver seed and 500 Poke, and left.

Sceptile seemed to have been waiting for them.

"Nice work. I knew you'd be fine."

Logan rubs his arms.

"Still cold."

"Get over it would you. You'll find yourself in much worse places than that if you want to be true Explorers."

"Greaaaaat."

"How about a nice hot meal to warm you up?"

"I'm there!"

Logan jumped down the ladder.

"Strange one he is."

"You have no idea Sceptile."


	8. Proper Training

July 17th, 1944…

The group woke up and stretched out. They headed out for morning announcements.

Sceptile gave a short speech before he sent them off to get to work.

"As for you 3… I want Rita and Wes to do a mission today. I'm gonna give Logan some one in one training. I get the sense that he's gonna need it."

Rita and Wes shared a quick glance, but simply nodded before leaving.

Sceptile took Logan to an open field near the Guild.

"Logan… I know who you are, or I should say I know what you are. You're not a Pokemon are you?"

"… How did you know that?"

"You aren't the first human to come to this world, though the last one didn't start as a Pokémon, but you act much the same as he did when he first came to the world."

"Makes sense."

"I get the feeling you are not comfortable with your new form."

"NO FUCKING SHIT! What gave it away? The tail? Scales? Green color?"

Sceptile narrowed his eyes.

He grabbed Logan's right arm, pushed him to the ground, planted his left knee down on him, and jammed his arm behind his back in less than two seconds.

"I understand you are going through lot of stress, but you will not speak to me like that. Do you understand?"

"I do. I'm sorry."

Sceptile let him up.

"Not to brag, but do you know how many people would kill to have the chance to train with me? I'm offering you my expertise!"

"Really?"

"Yes. You would only be here if the world is about to be in danger again. You're gonna need training."

"Rita already trained me."

"She's a Fighting Type. She shouldn't be training a Grass Type. Even if she knows not to train you to fight like her."

"So what do you plan to teach me?"

"I can teach you so much. New moves, strategies, tactics, and more."

Logan sighed.

"How long is this gonna take?"

Sceptile slapped him across the face.

The power of it sent him to the ground again.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"What do you think this is!? Do you think this is something that you can learn in five seconds!? This is gonna take time and effort! If you don't want to take that time and put in that effort then you can get out of MY GUILD! You're gonna need training if you're gonna do this! Didn't you ever have any sort of training in your world?"

Logan rubbed his face with both hands as he remembered how even through he had trained extensively back home, he failed.

"Yes. I was trained as a soldier for an important mission. Thousands of us trained, and where as some of them kept their cool and did well in the line of duty, I panicked and failed."

"Do you you wanna fail this too?"

"… No."

"Then I expect you to do as I say without complaining. I've have many complainers join my Guild before, and if I couldn't whip them into shape they were kicked out for wasting both our time. So… are you gonna get into shape, or am I gonna have to kick you out?"

Logan stood tall and walked up to Sceptile.

He nodded.

"You've got my attention. I'll keep quiet."

"I'm not asking you to be quiet. I'm asking you to not complain. I want you to be be vocal. Ask questions, tell me what issues you're having."

"I understand."

"First thing's first. Tell me if you know Vine Whip."

"I do."

"Show me how you do it."

Logan let a vine extend from the placement in his shoulder and swung it at a rock.

"No. Just… no. That's not how you do it. Watch me."

Sceptile extended one of his vines, but when he hit the rock, he sliced it in half.

"Woah."

"Here's how you do it. You swing it up and while it's coming down, you put an arc in it. If you time it right, both the arc and the swing will hit the end at the same time. Doubling the effective power."

"Ok let me give it a shot."

Logan tried it a few times before he got it right.

"Excellent. Keep practicing and you'll get it perfect every time. Another trick with Vine Whip is you can use it to take out multiple foes at once."

"This one I have to see."

"You'll need both vines ready. *He readies them* Take one in each hand, and spin as quickly as you can. *He does and the vines cover a 360 degree area.* It doesn't hit as hard, but if you're surrounded it can get you out of a tight spot. This one is easy enough so practice on your own time. Oh and quick question. What about your new body are you least comfort-"

"Tail."

"able with. Ok then. What about your tail isn't comfortable?"

"It's constantly dragging on the ground."

"Have you tried holding it level with your thighs? Tail muscles are very strong. Especially considering that you're a snake."

Logan locates the muscles and holds his tail at the level Sceptile recommended.

He takes a few steps.

"It does feel better that it isn't dragging on the ground. It's been gettin a bit sore."

"You need to be comfortable with your body if you're gonna use it as a weapon. Speaking of which, your tail is very powerful and can be quite a useful weapon. Watch me."

Sceptile walked up to a tree.

His tail glowed green and he spun while swinging his tail, much like Vine Whip, the twofold movement increasing the power.

He sliced the trunk clean through.

Due to the shape of his tail, the tree fell towards his, but he swung his tail upwards and sliced clean through it again.

One piece of the tree fell behind him, and the other piece landed at his feet.

"Holy shit!"

"Now granted, that was a move, but I think I've made my point. As a Pokémon, almost every part of your body can be used as a weapon. Even the tail."

After several hours of honing skills and tactics, Sceptile called it a day.

"That's enough Logan. You'll do."

Logan fell on his butt. He was exhausted, and even a bit bruised, but he did not complain once.

"You've made lots of progress today. I think you'll be a force to be reckoned with soon enough. Keep practicing though."

"Thank you Sceptile."


	9. Shoot Him in the Ass

July 18th, 1944…

"So which mission type we do in today Rita?"

"How about we go catch us a criminal?"

"Fine by me."

They picked a mission involving a Gallade who keeps running away. The reward is solid, and it's only on the 5th floor of Red Cliff.

"This time we're gonna do things differently. I'm taking the lead this time. I'm gonna show you what I learned yesterday."

F1…

While the temperature was warm, it wasn't so hot that it made Logan uncomfortable. In fact, his snakelike body felt perfectly at home here.

And so did others, like the venomous Seviper and Arbok.

One of which managed to sink its fangs into Logan's arm.

He responded with a Bite of his own, but his attack wasn't as powerful.

Forunately Rita vaulted over him and knocked the Arbok out with a Quick Attack.

"Ugh… what… is this stuff?"

"You've been Poisoned!"

"How bad is… that?"

"It's usually not fatal but it can cause a lot of pain."

"Wes is right, you're gonna need help."

"I can probably just wait it out."

"Stop pretending you're so tough! Just eat this!"

Rita hands him a Pecha Berry.

"A berry? If this is as bad as you claim I'm gonna need an antivenom."

"Just eat the fucking berry."

Logan took a bite and relief flooded over him.

"Mm. It's working. *Finishes the berry* I really do feel better."

"Told you."

"Yes yes yes. I get it. Rita is always right and I'm an idiot."

"Well you aren't wrong."

"Fuck you."

"I'm sure you'd like to."

"Rita, we've known each other for less than two months. Sex is far from the first thing on my mind with you."

"I'll try not to be offended by that."

"*Sigh* You guys are meant for each other."

"How so?"

"You're both insufferable!"

Both Rita and Logan flip him off.

"Oh yeah that's nice."

F2…

Logan stepped into the room, only to get attacked from his left by a Poison Tail from a Seviper.

The razor sharp tail had the added effect of cutting his side open.

Blood ran freely through the open wound.

Logan clutched his side but retaliated with a Vine Whip.

He managed to time both the arc and swing perfectly. The increased power one-shotting the Posion Type.

"Oof. That looks bad."

"Here eat this."

Rita tossed him an Oran Berry.

Logan opened his mouth to speak.

"If you try to protest I will shove that berry down your throat by force."

Logan kept his mouth open but decided to put the berry in, instead of letting words come out.

"Better."

Logan felt a tingling sensation in his side and looked at the wound.

New scales were rapidly growing to replace the ones that got cut. The wound closed within seconds.

"… What the fuck?"

"Healing properties."

"This is impossible."

"You should see what Sitrus Berries can do. I saw one guy who had a broken leg. One Sitrus Berry later, all healed."

"*Whispers* This world… such wonders."

4F…

After a short period of time, they found the stairway.

"Get ready. Criminals are dangerous. We don't know how this one will react."

5F…

"R-RUN AWAY!"

"Are you fuckin serious?"

"Let's just go get the bastard."

"Wait… he's running for the stairs. We've got to stop him!"

They began to chase him, but they made no progress.

"If he gets to those stairs we're gonna lose him! Does anyone have an idea!?"

"He's too far away for a Shadow Ball!"

They entered another room, and they saw that the Gallade was about 20 feet from the stairs.

"To hell with this!"

Logan lined up with his Garand and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

"AH AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH! MY ASS!"

"You shot him in the ass!?"

"Safest place to shoot someone. Sides it probably tore some muscles, meaning he can't run anymore."

"That's so fucked up."

"WOULD YOU JUST ARREST ME ALREADY!? I NEED A DOCTOR!"

"Let's go."

"Hold on a second Rita. This guy, he's a wanted change criminal right?"

"Yeaaaaaaaaah."

"Wanna maybe let him, suffer a bit more?"

"… Alright."

"WHAT!?"

"I think he deserves it don't you."

"YOU BASTARDS!"

"YOU, DON'T GET A SAY IN THIS!"

"Anyone up for a game? I brought cards."

"I love playing blackjack."

Two hours later…

"And I win."

"Alright Logan I admit it, you're good at blackjack."

"NOW WILL YOU FUCKING ARREST ME!?"

The enemy Pokémon were a bit of a nuisance, but the most annoying thing was the Gallade. He just kept screaming.

"Alright. I guess we've had our fun. Fine."

"You guys are bastards!"

"We're the Anti-Heroes, we do a bit of good and a bit of bad. I hope you like getting hit in the face."

"What do you me-"

THUMP!

Logan rammed the butt of his Garand into his face.

It knocked him out cold.

"He's gonna have one hell of a headache when he wakes up."

They teleport out.

Back at the Guild…

"Ah there you are. What kept you?"

"We were playing blackjack for a couple hours after we incapacitated the criminal."

"Ok, odd. Regardless, the officer dropped the reward off with instructions to give it to you or return it depending on the success of the mission, so here you go."

"Thank you much Sceptile."

"Dinner has already started, we should go eat."

"OORAH!"

In the Mess Hall…

"Sceptile what's going on?"

"What do you mean Dusknoir?"

"You normally don't start waiting for someone to come back until the next day. You started almost an hour ago. What's so special about this group?"

Sceptile guestured for him to lean in along with Celebi.

"*Whispering* Logan is a human. I think there's gonna be another threat to the planet soon. It would be in our best interest to make sure he and his team are ok."

"I'll ask Master Dialga what he knows."

"I'll see if Mew and the others know anything."

"Tomorrow I'll take care of the usual routine. You guys go check to see if any of the higher ups know what's happening. Oh and one more thing. Keep this under reps, we don't want to spread chaos."

"Agreed."

"Indeed."


	10. The First Enemy

July 19th, 1944, Temporal Pinnacle…

"Master Dialga?"

A bright light flashes and in front of Dusknoir stands a powerful looking being. Powerful, spikes on his back, 7 feet tall, 300 pounds, and steel plates for skin.

"Somehow I knew you'd show up."

"Good day Master Dialga."

"Well I doubt you're here to just say 'hello'."

"And you're correct. Sceptile sent me."

"Oh, haven't seen him in years, I'd love to catch up but please go on."

"He says there's another human in this world. That there may be another world ending event soon."

"Oh?"

"He wants to know what you know. If you know anything else."

"I'm afraid I don't. I could speak to Arceus if you would like that."

"That would be great. If you learn anything of value please share it with me via telepathy."

"Now that business is dealt with, how are things back home?"

Unknown Location…

"Mew? Are you here?"

A pink creature sharing Celebi's stature seemingly blinks into existence. There were a few differences, the long lashing tail being the most prominent. There was also the matter that Mew could levitate.

"Celebi! So good to see you!"

Mew floats down and hugs Celebi.

"It's nice to see you too Mew, but I'm afraid this isn't a social visit."

"What do you need?"

"You and Arceus are close friends yes? *Mew nods* Has he told you anything unusual lately. Perhaps involving a human?"

"No he hasn't. Wait. Human? You don't think do you?"

"Sceptile certainly does."

"Hold on."

Mew vanishes.

Two minutes later…

"He's refusing to speak about it."

"That can't be good."

Back at the Guild's Mess Hall…

Sceptile was eating alone when his companions walked in, grabbed some food and sat next to him.

They spoke in whispers.

"What's the word?"

"Master Dialga tells me Arceus is refusing to speak about it with him."

"What about Mew? They're close aren't they?"

"Same story."

"Damn. Guess we're just gonna have to trust that Arceus knows what he's doing."

"They say 'no news is good news,' but this is making me nervous."

"Yeah, last time we knew what had happened. This time we're being kept in the dark."

"For now let's just focus on the Guild. Nothing has happened yet."

August 25th, 1944, Dreamscape…

"Hello Logan."

"Arceus. It's been some time hasn't it?"

"Yes. I've been waiting for some good news to give you from your world."

"What news is this?"

"Take a look."

The scenery shifted to a rather damaged city, but with the Eiffel Tower in the background, Logan knew where this was.

"That's… Paris."

The scene shifted to show Americans escorting German prisoners out of the city.

"They… they've taken Paris back."

"Yes. It would seem the war is going well."

"I'm glad."

"We'll see how long that lasts."

"What?"

Reality, Gathering Hall…

"You three."

"Yes Celebi?"

"Its time for your first actual mission assigned by the Guild."

"What's the difference?"

"The standard mission is a request from authorities, victims, or civilians. This mission is assigned by us."

"So what's the job?"

"I'm glad you asked Rita. These requests are rarely dangerous, but they're important. This one is a simple mission about a town that hasn't been in contact for two weeks now. We're getting worried about them."

"Where are they?"

"Open your map please."

Logan does so.

"Here. In the Whispering Woods."

"That's 200 miles!"

"You'll be away for many days yes, but we give you all the supplies you need. Food, water, medical equipment, etc."

"Do we leave today?"

"If possible."

1600…

The group set out. The each carried a 20 pound pack containing all the supplies THAT person would need for the trip.

Logan was a bit loaded down because he also brought his Garand and pistol. About 28 pounds of weight that he would have to lug over 200 miles.

They took frequent breaks but had made decent time for the first 1/3 of a day. Having hiked about 25 miles.

August 28th, 1944…

It was around noon when they made it to the edge of Whispering Woods.

"Alright, this says we don't have to actually enter the dungeon to get to the town. We can just find it by heading east once we reach the edge of the forest."

90 minutes later…

"There it is. Woodland Willows."

"Looks peaceful."

"Im not so sure about that Wes."

"Why not?"

"I see a lot of red, and that tends to mean blood."

Logan readies his Garand.

"Only one way to find out. Get behind me."

Rita gets behind Logan, and Wes behind her. They slowly walk forwards.

When they reach the town, they do find a lot of red. Lots of blood, and lots of bodies.

"What… what happened here?"

They approach a Leavanny's corpse.

"Hold up."

Logan kneels down and checks the body.

He notices something odd.

"Here, in the chest. There's a bullet hole."

"But, you're the only one with guns."

"I think I WAS."

"You think there might be… another human?"

"Unless someone has developed guns here."

"Logan, we should leave. We know why they haven't been in contact. Our mission is done!"

"My brothers in arms wouldn't do this. If it is another human, it may be one of our enemy. Trust me, we don't want them running around with weapons when no one else has them."

"I don't like this."

"None of us do."

They went door to door, looking for any survivors, or for the killer.

"Sh. *Whipsering* Voices low. Someone is in here. I heard them walking. Rita, when I give the signal, bust this door."

Logan hands the pistol to Wes, Rita gets ready to break the door open, and Logan stands just in front of it, ready to shoot if the killer is the one inside.

Logan holds up one hand and starts putting up one finger after another.

1

2

3

He then makes a slicing motion with his hand.

Rita punches the door off its hinges and Logan and Wes run in.

Sitting in the room, terrified, is an Ivysaur.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!"

"Calm down."

"I DONT WANNA DIE!"

"He's in shock. It's not him."

They spend a few minutes calming down the panicking Grass and Poison Type.

"What happened here?"

"We found an unconscious Zoroark. No one knew who he was. We thought he was lost, so we took him to the village to rest up. He had these wierd devices with him but we decided to leave them be. When he woke, his eyes about bugged out of his skull and he shouted something in some kind of language. We told him to calm down, that we wouldn't hurt him, and then he pointed one of those devices at us and-"

"We can piece together the rest."

They were planning on taking him to the Guild so that he could get some therapy and not have to be reminded of the horrors he witnessed.

Then they heard a scream.

Logan and Wes tighten their grips on their weapons.

They started to head towards the scream.

They witnessed a horrific sight.

A Lopunny was running for its life, and the Zoroark was right behind it.

The Lopunny was fast, but the Zoroark was faster.

When he caught up to it, he tripped it with his clawed hands.

The Lopunny quickly got up, but the Zoroark grabbed its shoulder, spun it to face him, then jammed the index and middle claws of his right hand into the Lopunny's chin, up into the brain.

"Oh my…"

The Lopunny fidgeted a few times before going limp. The Zoroark then let it fall.

The Zoroark was at least 6'4 and 240 pounds.

That wasn't what scared Logan though.

On the Zoroark's arm, was a red band. One that held the infamous SS that had come to be so feared.

This guy was a member of the Waffen SS.

He was tough, strong, and disciplined.

Logan acted quickly.

"DON'T FUCKIN MOVE!"

He aimed the Garand at him.

The Zoroark stared at him.

He smiled menacingly.

His blue eyes flashed for a second, before he vanished.

"What!?"

"Zoroarks can create illusions! He's turned himself invisible!"

"Everyone be quiet. Back to back facing outwards. Look and listen for shrub movement."

Logan and Wes kept swinging the guns around, trying to figure out where this elusive enemy was.

They must've kept that formation for ten minutes, the Zoroark looking for an oppening, before he made a mistake.

He disturbed a bush, right in front of Logan.

Logan aimed and fired in a flash.

He was rewarded with a spout of blood, and the Zoroark becoming visible again.

He was gasping for breath.

Logan had double lunged him. (He hit both of his lungs)

The Ivysaur's legs shook.

"It's over. I'm gonna live. Let's get out of here."

He started to walk off.

"A single survivor in a whole village…"

"One is better than none Rita."


	11. Contemplation and Evolution

September 2nd, 1944…

When the group returned, they turned the Ivysaur over to the authorities so they could file the investigation, gave their testimonies, and went to bed right after dinner.

Logan laid awake, unable to sleep despite his exhaustion.

He began to contemplate for the first time in detail since coming. He hadn't really given it an extreme amount of thought because he was the kind of person who is most concerned with the day to come instead of the overall picture.

'Perhaps the reason I'm here has something to do with that SS soldier. I was the first one, he was the second. Does that mean that others will come? Maybe it was just a freak accident, it's only been one in about three months. Arceus did say that they would need my help soon. But, why me? I was a failure of a soldier. There are so many others who died who could do this better than I could. I must wonder though, if the coming cataclysm is that human dead start to populate this world, what is so bad about that? Just kill them again. It's that simple, and I'm sure Arceus is powerful enough to do that. So why doesn't he? I'm gonna keep myself up all night if I keep worrying like this. I'll ask Arceus when he contacts me again.'

After tossing and turning for a bit, Logan did manage to fall asleep.

Dreamscape…

"You seem troubled Logan."

"I am. I have so many questions."

"It is time for a few answers. I wont answer them all, but I'll answer some."

"That SS soldier, is this the trouble you told me of?"

"It's an effect yes. A very nasty effect. As more and more people in your world die, the chances of them becoming a Pokémon here increase, and with a war of global proportions happening, you can see the problem."

"But why can't we just kill them again if they cause trouble?"

"It's not that simple. I told you this is just an effect. The real cataclysm is far worse. BOTH worlds are in terrible danger."

"I don't understand."

"And it isn't yet time for you to, but, soon."

"Though I think my biggest question is WHY? Why me? Why not the many other soldiers who fell with me?"

"I told you that as more people die the chance increases. You were the first one who I could contact. You are a victim of circumstance. A 1/1,000,000 chance. If you hadn't been the one, it would have been that SS soldier, and you saw how he reacted."

"So he would've been partnered with Rita instead of me?"

"No. He would've still appeared where he did, because there is where his perfect partner was, but he never met her. He killed her instead."

"You're saying Rita is my perfect partner?"

"She is. Don't pretend you aren't developing feelings for her."

"It's true, I am falling for her, but she doesn't seem to be interested."

"She is, in fact she loves you. She's just very good at hiding it."

"I must admit, I never expected to feel love for something that wasn't human, besides a pet of course."

"It's your instincts as a Pokémon. You feel infatuation for other Pokémon of the same breeding groups."

"Wait, she and I are actually compatible?"

"Yes."

"A grass snake and a boxing jackal?"

"Yes."

"That's kinda fucked up."

"You get used to it."

"Well I thank you for answering some of my questions. I'll see you when I see you."

"Oh one more thing. I mentioned physical growth a while ago, and it's about to transpire. Just so you don't freak out too much."

"Why would I-"

September 3rd, 1944, Reality…

Logan woke up groggily. He hadn't gotten too much sleep, but he felt that he would be good for the day.

Their mission today was to simply investigate a new dungeon called Death Valley. So named because it hadn't seen rain in two years. The Pokémon in that area had adapted to survive on the little moisture in the air, and the water they got from the blood of their prey/plants. The plants had developed roots so deep that they could reach the water in a massive underground lake that resided in a cave system.

The team packed a gallon of water each, and set out, Logan also filled up his canteen from when he was still a solider.

F1…

"Whew. Hot, but I think I can take it."

He took a quick swig from his canteen.

"You certainly complain a lot less from when we first started."

"I do indeed Rita."

They dispatched the odd Pokémon now and then, mostly Bug and Ground Types like Trapinch and Dustox.

While they were walking, Logan decided to ask Rita what she thought about him.

"You say you were too fearful to do your duty as a soldier, but so far I've seen nothing but bravery and leadership from you. From facing criminals to that Zoroark on our last mission. You seem to have an extreme sense of justice. Everyone gets what they deserve, even if it's frowned upon by the majority. Also, you're not hard on the eyes. I do like the more dark green color of your scales."

"Interesting."

"On that note, what do you think of me?"

"You're very brave, and a natural leader and follower. You're perfectly at home doing either. You're more of the standard kind of justice, but you're not afraid to let them have what they deserve. You're also there to kick my ass if I need it, and at times I do need it. And YOU are not hard on the eyes either."

"What do you guys think of me?"

"Annoying."

"Pest."

It was Wes' turn to flip them off.

2F…

Logan took another swig of water. As a Grass type, this environment, while hot, wasn't too bad for him. They need two items besides food. Water and sunlight. Sunlight was one thing that was not a shortage here, so as long as he kept himself hydrated, he'd be fine.

He proved as much when he decimated a pair of enemies with Sceptile's 360 Vine Whip technique.

Then he began to take on a white glow.

"What the-"

He could feel his body warp and chance, but it was a warm and pleasant sensation.

"I was wondering when you'd evolve."

"When I'd what?"

His voice was a bit deeper.

"Oh yeah you wouldn't know about that. You'll see."

The glow faded, and Logan stood to his new height of 5'8 and 175 pounds. Closer to his original height, but still quite a bit shorter.

His arms had many small leaves stemming from them, as did his tail and legs. Even his spine and back of his head had leaves on them.. Due to his odd color as a Snivy, that didn't chance much.

"A Servine. A new species entirely. Evolution makes you a newer and more powerful Pokémon."

"When are you guys gonna go through it?"

"We need special items."

"And I'm still trying to decide WHAT I'm gonna evolve into."

"He's an Eevee. He can turn into eight different Pokémon."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's Vaporeon for Water, Flareon for Fire, Leafeon is Grass, Jolteon Electric, Sylveon Fairy, Glaceon Ice, Espeon Psychic, and Umbreon Dark."

"Which ones are you thinking?"

"Well, I'm thinking between Jolteon and Umbreon, but I'm not counting out Espeon either."

"Interesting."

They decided to keep going.

As they continued through the rooms, Logan felt like he had learned a new move.

He instinctively knew what to do.

He charged a Vibrava and focused energy into his tail, which took on a green glow. He jumped, spun, and slashed with his tail.

The powerful move proved to be too much for the Ground Dragon mix. It fell before it could react.

"That was Leaf Blade. Quite a powerful move."

"I remember when Sceptile was training me he used this move to slice a tree in half. Twice. So I'm eager to give it more practice and experience."

F15…

Logan took the last swig from his gallon of water. Afterwards he seemed to grow concerned.

"Hope this doesn't go much longer. I'm empty."

"And we aren't far behind."

He looked at Wes and Rita. They were both on their last couple sips.

"Just wish I could fucking sweat! I need to cool down!"

Rita and Wes' fur were all matted and messed up from their sweat. It was clear they were still quite hot even with the sweat cooling them down. In fact due to their fur they were probably a bit warmer, but as a Grass Type Logan did need to drink more than they did.

18F…

"That's it, we're out."

Rita had just finished her water, the last of all three.

Logan now had a choice to make. Continue, or flea?

If the dungeon ended soon, they could probably make it, but if it didn't, they might end up with heat stroke.

They did have an Escape Orb, but they had only ever failed two missions before, and they were quickly building a reputation for being amungst the most successful of teams. They had to keep that reputation as much as possible. The problem was, how far were they willing to go to keep it? Were they willing to sacrifice their bodily health?

Yes. Is what Logan decided. They would press on, at least for a while.

"Guys, floor 20. If this dungeon doesn't end after that, we're leaving."

"Ok."

"Understood."

20F…

The trio were on their last legs. They couldn't go much further, and were beginning to doubt if they would make it to the end of this floor.

"There's no shame in pulling out Logan."

"I said we'd go until after this floor, and that's what we're gonna do."

Logan peeked into the next room, and spotted the stairs.

But if there's one thing about life you can always expect, it's that when things seem to look up, expect to get fucked in the ass.

15 enemies appeared.

"This dungeon is giving us one last challenge!"

"Yeah well let's give it one last display of strength!"

Logan and Rita ran in to make room for Wes to come in.

Backs against the wall, they started their last stand.

It was a large room, and the enemies were still a bit of a ways away, so Logan kicked it off with a move he learned two weeks ago.

Energy Ball.

He focused energy into his palm, and because he was American, he threw it like a baseball.

It hit his target, a Lairon, but he didn't knock it out.

Wes fired a Shadow Ball at it and did succeed.

Rita was a melee specialist, but she did take a breath and focus herself for the coming battle.

14 left.

Logan threw another Energy Ball at a Sandshrew and knocked it out.

Wes shot another Shadow Ball from his mouth and knocked out a Baltoy.

They were now in range of Rita's only 'ranged' move. Quick Attack.

She wounded, but didn't defeat a Carnivine.

12 left.

It was now a close quarters brawl.

Logan slaughtered a Larvitar with a Leaf Blade.

Wes went in with a Bite against a Trapinch, but the low power move didn't do much.

Rita knocked out the Carnivine with a Force Palm.

10 to go.

Logan was hit by two moves, as was Rita, and Wes only suffered a single hit.

Logan hit another Larion with his Leaf Blade and knocked it out.

Rita used Force Palm on a Larvitar and defeated it.

"I've got a plan."

Wes looked at a Cacturne and poof. It became a green plushie.

"What the?"

The enemy Pokémon all start trying to attack it.

Not one of the trio gets hit.

"That Substitute won't last long! We've got to break out and go for it!"

After one turn, they manage to break out of the encirclement and make a dash for the stairs. Soon enough, they make it.

21F…

They come into a one room floor. All that lays in front of them is a treasure chest.

Logan, too tired to get that excited, walks up, puts it in their bag, and walks to the warp tile with the rest of his team.

They are teleported back to the Guikd where they are treated for minor dehydration.

They decided they would pop the chest in the morning.


	12. A Warning

September 4th, 1944, just after the teams dispersed…

Logan pulled the treasure chest out of their bag and set it on the floor.

"Whoa! Nice find!"

The Guildmasters caught sight of it and came over.

Logan grabbed the chest and tried to pry it open.

He made zero progress.

"Damn. That thing is stuck pretty good."

"He's no old lady too."

"Here, I'm the strongest. I'll give it a shot."

Rita grabbed on and pulled with all her strength.

They heard some creaking, but that was it.

It remained closed.

"Hold on we've got a crowbar for things like this."

Sceptile went to the back room and emerged with an iron crowbar.

He jammed it in the gap and pressed with all his might, and he was pretty strong.

Lots of creaking, and even some splitting sounds from the wood, but even that wasn't enough to open it.

"Wow! That thing is jammed good!"

"I've got an idea, gimme the crowbar."

Sceptile handed it to Logan.

"Here's how you open a treasure chest."

Logan wound up and hit the top of the chest as hard as he could. Caving the top in.

"That's… one way to do it."

The six of them peeked inside.

Inside was a Sun Ribbon.

Whilst the Guildmasters and Logan stared at it, Rita and Wes looked at each other for a second, before they both made a grab for it.

They yanked it out and began trying to pry it out of the other's hands.

"LET GO!"

"YOU LET GO!"

"What's with them?"

"Eevee can turn into Espeon with that and Riolu can turn into Lucario with it. It's quite rare too."

"You aren't even sure if you want to be an Espeon!"

"Yeah but it gives me an option!"

After a bit of a deadlock, Rita managed to pull Wes over and she knelt on his ribs.

She punched him in the face a few times before he relinquished his hold on the ribbon and held his face, now bleeding from the nose.

"IT'S MINE!"

Logan and the Guildmasters took three large steps back.

"Holy… remind me never to piss her off."

"I don't think any of us will need that reminder."

"AH! MY FUCKING NOSE!"

"And don't ever try to take what I want ever again!"

"Message received."

Wes sat up, blood running freely down his fur and onto his fluffy neck.

"Ugh, I got a headache. Just for that I'm sitting today out."

"Fine by me, you can see my new form after today's mission."

Their mission ended up being an escort mission to Floor 5 of Bray Mountain.

The mission was almost totally uneventful, except when Rita evolved.

When the glow faded, she stood to her full height of 6 feet tall. She was probably around 200 pounds because underneath her skin was some thin metal plating.

She pounded her fist on her skin a few times testing the metal and nodded in satisfaction.

"Nice hips."

Her respond was to spin kick him in the head.

"Fuck off."

Logan grabbed his head in pain as he got back up.

"Must you always respond to provocations with violence?"

"Yes."

Logan rubbed his head but decided to get serious.

"Listen Rita, I think it's time I've told you the full story. When we get home, right after dinner, get Wes and meet me in our room."

When they returned, their client handed them their reward, including a Lunar Ribbon. They asked why such a rare item was the reward for such a simple mission. Their client replied with…

"I've got no use for it."

Room 13…

"Ok you're here now. Shut the door."

Wes does so.

"Now I think it's time I've told you all I know. You remember that SS bastard we faced earlier? *They nod* Well, 'higher powers' have been in contact with me, and I've been informed that… that isn't gonna be an isolated incident. There will be more. Back home there's a massive war going on, you know that much, and from what I've been told, with each death, the odds that someone will be sent to this world are gonna increase. Sooner or later, shit is gonna hit the fan."

"So we might be seeing some of your allies?"

"Yeah, but, that's not necessarily a good thing, because you haven't seen it yet."

"Seen what?"

Logan looks Wes in the eyes.

"What a man is willing to do to another man who opposes him, hell even I haven't seen it as bad as I've heard it gets. I've hard that people have cut off heads, limbs, and genitals if it gets to close quarters, and our ammo is extremely limited. Meaning it will soon become close quarters. What you saw with that SS cocksucker will probably be the lightest of what will happen."

"That… that can't be. We saw an entire village wiped out!"

"An entire generation is currently being wiped out. Trust me, humans don't share the morality that this world does. Once the factions get set up, war is gonna hit this place too. You're gonna have to learn how to kill, because if you don't, well, you saw what happened in that village."

"No, no we don't. In this world we fight until the opponent can't fight back! We don't go that far unless we have to!"

"And I've had to twice already. Trust me, you guys may fight until the enemy is incapacitated, but in the flurry of a fight, you probably won't have that time, and humans don't follow that rule book. It's easier to just blow their brains out. Get it over with quickly so you can move onto the next person trying to kill you, because they won't wait their turn if you're already in a fight, and there will be more than one. You've gotta kill your foe as quickly as possible."

Rita and Wes were speechless.

Rita found her voice after at least a minute and a half.

"Are you trying to make soldiers out of us?"

"No, I'm trying to keep you alive. I'm making a promise now. Whatever it takes, you two are gonna survive."

Logan left it at that. He walked past Wes, gave him a pat on the shoulder, and laid down in his bed.


End file.
